


An Old Mord'Sith Tradition

by mysensitiveside



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fierce blush ran up Kahlan’s cheeks, but she didn’t seem too disconcerted by Cara’s actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Mord'Sith Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: afterlife

Cara had died many times before, but this was the first time that it truly scared her. She wouldn’t let it show, _obviously_ , but Cara could feel time stretching out unbearably as she waited and waited and waited for the breath of life to come.

She’d never been scared before, because she’d had nothing much to lose.

But now... Now Cara could barely stand the thought of never seeing Kahlan again.

It couldn’t have been very long, but it felt like an eternity before Cara was finally pulled back into the land of the living.

A terrified Kahlan was the first person Cara saw, and without thinking, the Mord ‘Sith simply reached up and tugged the brunette down into a searing kiss.

A fierce blush ran up Kahlan’s cheeks as the women parted, but she didn’t seem too disconcerted by Cara’s actions. Cara cleared her throat. “Sorry. Old Mord ‘Sith custom. You have to kiss the first person you see after you’ve been brought back to life.”

Cara glared in the direction of Mistress Amelia, apparently the one to bring her back, warning her to play along.

“Yes,” Amelia agreed convincingly. “One of our oldest.”

Kahlan simply nodded, a shy smile crossing her lips.

Now that the lie was in place, Cara thought... Maybe she’d have to start dying more often.


End file.
